Souvenirs Oubliés
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Quand Nick se retrouve face à une arme pointée sur lui dans l'épisode Du sang sur le parquet , cela ramène à la surface des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.


_**Souvenirs oubliés**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série

 **Style :** Missing scene, hurt/confort

 **Résumé :** Quand Nick se retrouve face à une arme pointée sur lui dans l'épisode « Du sang sur le parquet », cela ramène à la surface des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

 **Auteur** **:** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici ladyheather

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Première tentative de fic sur cette série que j'aime beaucoup, enfin surtout le beau Nick et l'humour grinçant de ce cher Grissom. J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nick ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, des larmes menaçaient de couler le long de sa joue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec une arme pointée sur lui mais c'était la première fois où il avait failli céder à la panique. Il avait essayé de garder son calme, de raisonner cette femme qui le tenait en joue et qui lui avouait comment elle avait tué la fiancée de son mari. Maintenant que tout était fini et que l'adrénaline, qui l'avait aidé à maintenir la façade, retombait ses jambes se mirent à trembler le soutenant à peine.

\- Ça va ? demanda Grissom avant d'emmener la femme qui avait enfin baissé son arme.

\- Oui, répondit-il un sanglot dans la voix.

Puis il tourna le dos à son chef pour ne pas qu'il voit à quel point cela l'avait déstabilisé. Il essuya rageusement avec la manche de sa veste une larme qui avait réussi à couler. _Non ça n'allait pas_ , hurlait-il intérieurement. _Il avait failli mourir !_ Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses jambes ne le tenant plus et pendant un instant il ferma les yeux. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton et y posa son front. Il savait qu'il aurait dû continuer de relever toutes les traces de sang comme le lui avait demandé Grissom mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. La seule chose qu'il semblait voir, c'était le canon de cette arme pointée sur lui.

\- Nick ?

Celui-ci releva la tête et vit son superviseur accroupi près de lui. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux tout en poussant un soupir. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela. Déjà que Grissom ne lui faisait pas confiance maintenant il pouvait sans peine imaginer ce que celui-ci pouvait penser de lui. Il tenta de se lever mais il retomba lourdement sur le sol, ses jambes refusaient toujours de le porter.

\- Tenez, buvez cela, fit Grissom en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

Nick prit la bouteille d'eau tout en gardant son regard tourné vers le sol. Il avait honte et d'autres larmes menaçaient de couler. Il se sentait impuissant, incapable de contrôler ce qu'il ressentait. D'autres images, qu'il avait gardées enfouies en lui depuis des années, revinrent à la surface. Le visage souriant de Randy dansait devant ses yeux. Grissom regarda le jeune homme essayer de refaire surface. Il soupira, sachant très bien ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

\- Vous savez Nick, le fait que vous réagissiez ainsi veut simplement dire que vous ressentez les choses, cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de moins compétent. Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur, vous êtes un être humain, finit-il calmement.

Ils restèrent encore là en silence pendant un moment avant que Grissom n'aide le jeune homme à se remettre debout. Le retour au laboratoire se fit en silence. Il était près de quatre heures du matin. Nick se dirigea sans un mot vers son bureau et se mit à taper furieusement sur son clavier pour remplir son rapport. Il ne pouvait toujours comprendre pourquoi il avait paniqué à ce point. Si, il le savait mais cela faisait si longtemps, il avait pensé qu'il avait enfin réussi à oublier les événements qui s'étaient passés alors qu'il était en terminale. Il regarda son écran pendant un moment, vérifia qu'il n'avait omis aucun détail, imprima le tout et alla le remettre à Grissom qui buvait une tasse de café dans son bureau, tout en mettant la dernière main à son propre rapport.

\- Ça va Nick ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Vous devriez rentrer.

\- Non, ça va aller, j'ai encore quelques analyses à finir pour le cas Moreno.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec une certaine impatience.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Il le vit repartir les épaules voûtées. Il poussa un soupir et se replongea dans son dossier sans toutefois réussir à se concentrer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le jeune investigateur avait réagi ainsi. Il avait vu dans son regard une détresse qui l'avait un peu déstabilisé. Il savait que Nick avait un manque chronique de confiance en lui. Il mettait beaucoup d'effort à tout faire mieux que les autres, il voulait plaire à tout le monde et cela marchait. Personne n'avait jamais rien à redire sur son travail, ni sur son comportement, il était toujours gentil et poli avec tout le monde. De son coté, Nick avait décidé de prendre un break, il se dirigea vers la salle de repos où il espérait que Greg avait fait son fameux café. Il s'installa à la table et prit le journal qui y traînait mais il ne pouvait se concentrer sur la page des sports. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était cette femme et le canon de l'arme braqué sur lui et le visage souriant de Randy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Catherine avait enfin fini de récolter tous les indices sur les lieux d'un accident où elle avait été appelée avec Sarah.

\- Je vais déposer cela au labo, dit la jeune femme brune avec un sourire crispé.

\- Ca va, Sarah ? demanda Catherine Willows.

\- J'ai vu mieux, je déteste voir des vies perdues aussi inutilement surtout quand il s'agit d'enfants.

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, acquiesça-t-elle.

Un automobiliste ivre avait grillé un feu rouge et avait embouti une voiture tuant quatre personnes, dont deux jeunes enfants. Ces cas-là étaient généralement les plus durs car on pouvait contempler la bêtise humaine dans toute sa splendeur. Elle déposa son matériel sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de repos où elle trouva Nick perdu dans ses pensées. Elle remarqua immédiatement ses yeux rougis par les larmes et ses mains qui tremblaient encore un peu. Elle se servit un peu de café et s'assit près de lui pourtant il ne fit aucun geste prouvant qu'il ait remarqué sa présence.

\- Nick ?

La voix de Catherine le tira des images qui envahissaient sa mémoire. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas en parler hors il savait qu'elle devinerait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle ne manquerait pas de l'interroger et qu'il n'était pas en état de lui résister.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

\- Si, si, juste une nuit un peu difficile.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Catherine, avez-vous déjà eu une arme pointée sur vous ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Ca m'est arrivé.

\- Avez-vous eu peur ?

\- J'aurais été folle de ne pas avoir été effrayée. Qu'y a-t-il Nick ?

\- Une femme a pointé son arme sur moi ce soir et je n'ai pas eu peur. C'était pire que cela, j'étais comme tétanisé. Je n'arrivais même pas à bouger. La seule chose que je voyais, c'était cette arme braquée sur moi.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, vous savez.

\- Ce n'est pas cela Catherine. J'ai toujours pensé que je réagirais autrement si jamais cela se produisait de nouveau mais….

Il se tut un instant. Il ne voulait pas en discuter mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui c'était passé avec qui que ce soit en dehors des personnes concernées.

\- De nouveau ? Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que cela arrive.

\- Non, la première fois c'était en terminal au lycée, commença-t-il d'un ton monocorde, comme un enfant qui récite une poésie qu'il a appris pour avoir une bonne note, pas parce qu'elle l'intéresse. J'avais dix-sept ans. Nous étions en cours de littérature quand nous avons entendu des coups de feu dans le couloir. Notre professeur nous a demandés de nous cacher sous nos pupitres et il est allé voir. J'ai entendu une détonation et M. Marshall est tombé à terre, il me regardait avec des yeux vitreux et du sang coulait de sa poitrine. Il était mort. Il y a eu un mouvement de panique dans la salle de classe, on s'est tous précipités vers l'autre porte, celle qui donnait sur la salle suivante. Mais la porte était coincée. Avec Randy, on a essayé de l'enfoncer mais on n'était pas assez forts.

\- Qui est Randy ? se risqua-t-elle à demander d'une voix douce.

\- La porte de salle de classe s'est ouverte en grand et un gars est entré avec un fusil à pompe dans la main. Il avait le regard d'un dément, continua-t-il, paraissant ne pas l'avoir entendue. Je peux encore entendre les hurlements des filles. Il a commencé à tirer en criant que tout était de notre faute. Nous étions coincés, il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir. Mes camarades tombaient, certains blessés, d'autres morts et d'autres essayaient de s'enfuir par les fenêtres mais nous étions au deuxième étage. Randy et moi, on s'acharnait toujours sur cette fichue porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Et puis je l'ai vu qui nous mettait en joue, j'ai essayé de prévenir Randy mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, il a tiré. Il est tombé dans mes bras et m'a entraîné dans sa chute. Il est mort presque immédiatement. J'ai fermé les yeux en attendant une balle pour moi, j'ai cru ma dernière heure venue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, à attendre la mort. C'est quand j'ai entendu les sirènes de police à l'extérieur que j'ai réalisé que j'étais encore vivant. J'ai eu du mal à me dégager, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était sortir de là. J'ai repoussé le corps de Randy et me suis précipité vers la porte de sortie pour me retrouver nez à nez avec ce fou.

Catherine retenait presque sa respiration. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Nick pouvait avoir vécu ce genre d'expérience. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'embrasure de la porte où Grissom suivait le récit de son jeune protégé. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait voir une myriade de sentiment sur le visage normalement stoïque de Gil. Elle tourna de nouveau son attention vers Nick qui continua son récit, les yeux dans le vague.

\- J'étais tétanisé, je ne pouvais pas bouger. La seule chose que je voyais, c'était cet énorme canon pointé vers moi. La police a envahi les couloirs et le gars m'a fait signe de m'approcher. Je ne voulais pas mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, il aurait tiré sinon et, Dieu me pardonne, je ne voulais pas mourir, dit-il avec culpabilité. Quand les policiers sont arrivés jusqu'à nous, il me tenait par le cou et il menaçait de me tirer une balle dans la tête s'ils ne partaient pas. Je tremblais, je pleurais comme un gamin, je voulais que ce cauchemar s'arrête et retrouver Randy. J'étais persuadé qu'il était encore vivant. Quand il a été sur le point de tirer, des policiers sont arrivés par derrière et m'ont tiré à l'abri au moment où il faisait feu. La balle m'a touché au bras mais je ne l'ai pas sentie tout de suite tellement j'étais soulagé que ce soit fini. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le policier appeler une ambulance que la douleur s'est manifestée. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard. Ma famille était là, inquiète mais heureuse de me voir vivant. J'étais en vie mais Randy, et trente-six de mes camarades, étaient morts. Cinquante-deux étaient comme moi, blessés et en état de choc.

\- Seigneur Nicky….

Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir l'adolescent face à cette tragédie. Elle frissonna en pensant que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, que personne n'était à l'abri.

\- Je suis désolé, Catherine, dit-il au bord des larmes. Je n'aurais pas dû… C'est juste que pour la première fois en plus de quinze ans que j'y repense, j'étais presque parvenu à me convaincre que ce n'était pas arrivé. Mais ce soir…. Ce soir…

Il laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas pleuré lors des funérailles de son meilleur ami, ni lors de la cérémonie officielle en mémoire des victimes de cette tuerie. Même quand il avait suivi la thérapie imposée par les médecins, il n'avait pas versé une larme. Catherine le prit dans ses bras, laissant le jeune homme se libérer enfin de sa peine et de sa colère. Tout son corps tremblait tandis qu'il sanglotait. Grissom regarda une dernière fois ses collaborateurs avant de quitter la pièce où il se sentait maintenant comme un intrus. Nick était en de bonnes mains. Quand enfin il se calma, il remarqua les joues couvertes de larmes de celle qui l'avait consolée.

\- Je suis désolé Catherine, dit-il baissant les yeux, honteux de s'être laissé aller ainsi.

\- Ce n'est rien... Nick… Nick regardez-moi.

Il ne bougea pas. Il se sentait fatigué, épuisé et vidé. Il n'avait jamais raconté en détail tout ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là, même au psychologue. Ses parents avaient été très inquiets mais le voyant reprendre ses activités une fois sa blessure guérie, ils avaient simplement pensé qu'il avait réussi à surmonter le traumatisme. Mais c'était en partie faux, il avait juste repoussé les souvenirs dans un coin de sa mémoire et, cette nuit, il avait ouvert la boite de pandore et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour la refermer. Catherine renonça à lui parler sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en état de l'écouter. Elle le prit par le bras et le força à se lever puis elle le raccompagna jusque chez lui où elle le mit au lit. Il ne protesta pas. Elle veilla sur lui pendant son sommeil, essayant de trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne faisait pas de lui un moins bon enquêteur, car elle était sûre qu'il allait se remettre en question à cause de cette révélation. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en hurlant de terreur.

\- Nick ? fit Catherine en entrant dans la chambre où il était assis sur le lit, le souffle court.

\- Ils sont morts ! Ils sont tous mort !

\- Nick ? Ecoutez-moi…

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver ! insista-t-il

\- Nick, regardez-moi…Vous n'étiez qu'un jeune homme sans expérience et sans arme. Qu'auriez-vous pu faire ? Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez.

\- Mais ce n'était pas assez ! J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû…

\- Vous auriez dû quoi ?

\- J'aurais dû mourir moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

\- Non, ne dites pas cela !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis là dites-moi ?

\- Parce que vous avez une tâche à accomplir.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il sans être convaincu

\- Nick, vous êtes une personne sensible, qui a du cœur, peut-être un peu trop parfois, et surtout vous êtes généreux. Ce qui vous est arrivé est horrible et tous les mots du monde ne pourront pas apaiser la douleur que vous ressentez mais vous vous êtes battu, vous avez continué à vivre et, à votre manière, vous contribuez à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas.

\- Je ne crois pas que…

\- Que ce soit vrai…

\- Oui.

\- Nick, chaque fois que nous mettons l'un des ses monstres en prison, nous évitons que d'autres personnes soient tuées ou blessées. Chaque fois que nous refermons un dossier, nous permettons à une famille de faire le deuil et de continuer à vivre.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Catherine, méditant ce qu'elle avait venait de déclarer avec tant de ferveur. Il était prêt à croire qu'il était en vie pour une raison bien définie et qu'il méritait cette chance qui lui avait été offerte.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le soleil couchant du Texas, Nick, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages à la main, des lunettes de soleil cachant son regard troublé, se dirigeait vers une tombe au milieu d'un jardin paisible. A l'ombre d'un grand arbre centenaire, il s'agenouilla devant une stèle. Il resta là immobile pendant un long moment repensant à leurs jeux d'enfants, à leur partie de football, aux filles qu'ils avaient draguées et à leurs projets d'avenir qui jamais ne verraient le jour. Silencieusement il rendit hommage à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, déposa le bouquet et lui dit enfin au revoir pour de bon. Il allait enfin déposer son fardeau. Il se tourna vers la voiture, qui était garée un peu plus loin, et deux personnes d'un certain âge en descendirent. Ils ne s'approchèrent pas mais leurs regards en disaient long sur l'amour qu'il portait au jeune homme agenouillé sur l'herbe. Nick étaient revenu à leur grande surprise pour, disait-il, réfléchir à son avenir. Il avait besoin de faire le point et de voir si vraiment ce que Catherine lui avait affirmé était exact. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu en parler à ses parents et tout naturellement, un soir alors qu'ils regardaient le soleil se coucher assis dans le jardin, il avait parlé, parlé de ce qu'il ressentait ou de ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir lors de la mort de Randy. Ses parents l'avaient écouté sans broncher et, quand enfin il était resté silencieux, son père s'était assis sur l'herbe à coté de lui et avait posé une main sur son épaule convoyant ainsi tout son amour à son fils qui souffrait intérieurement. Il ne dit rien mais ce simple contact avait touché Nick au plus profond de lui. Sa mère était venue le soir même dans sa chambre pour lui dire à quel point elle était fière de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Ils avaient parlé tous les deux pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et il avait fini par s'endormir, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère. Quand il s'était réveillé, le lendemain tout était clair dans esprit. La visite au cimetière était le dernier arrêt avant l'aéroport. Catherine avait raison, s'il était en vie c'était pour une bonne raison et il avait bien l'intention de la vivre cette vie qui lui était offerte sur un plateau. A l'aéroport, ses parents l'embrassèrent et lui souhaitèrent bon voyage, heureux de voir leur fils enfin déchargé de ce fardeau qui avait bien failli en finir avec lui. Nick monta dans l'avion, le jeune homme sourit quand celui-ci décolla. Dans quelques heures, il serait à Las Vegas. Dans quelques heures, il serait enfin de retour chez lui. C'était un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

The end


End file.
